You&I
by Oh Jess
Summary: Manny wants Craig at any cost...even if it means loosing herself. When the smoke of their relationship clears, who will be left standing at her side?


I was down in the Dirt

Manny Santos pursed her lips together and looked at herself in the mirror. "What do you think?" She asked her best friend, Emma Nelson. "Do you like this color or should I use something else?"

"I think you're crazy." Emma stated. "Craig is with Ashley. There's no way he'll even look at you."

The words hit home, but Manny wasn't about to let Emma know that. She knew that Craig and Ashley were together...but she wanted him. Her stupid heart was winding up and ready for the pitch. "So? It's not like they're married."

"Manny!" Emma's bright blue eyes were gazing at her, shocked. "You should think about what you're doing."

"And you should think about being less judgmental and annoying." Manny dropped her lip gloss into her purse, zipped it up. "Chris is out there, waiting for you. He's got a girlfriend. Big deal." Shaking her head, Manny took a last minute look at herself. She looked fine. Maybe more than fine. She looked sexy, desirable. Manny liked the outfit she was wearing—snug jeans that fit her shape perfectly, leaving her exposed flat belly for the world to see. Her shirt had cute bell shaped sleeves. Manny had pulled her hair into a half ponytail, curling the ends.

Emma shook her head. "I can't believe you sometimes. Craig is with Ashley." She gritted her teeth.

Manny turned, yanked Emma by the arm. "Look, Em. Sometimes? You have to go after what you want and you can't help it. You'll feel this way someday."

Emma yanked her arm back. "No I won't! Even if I did, I'd know what I was doing was wrong. It's wrong, Manny! And you—I don't even want to be around you." She stormed out of the bathroom.

Manny rolled her eyes. "Baby." She muttered under her breath. She didn't need Emma to interfere with her plans right now, anyway. Shaking her head the girl headed out and back into the music. Manny really didn't expect Craig to show up anyway. He was too stuck on Ashley, too stuck on being in this big, sweeping romance. She headed to the refreshment table and picked up a bottle of water. Her dark eyes scanned the crowd, hoping.

"Um, hi." A voice yelled at her ear. Manny turned, eyes lighting up. He came!

"Hi!" Breathless, she held onto her water bottle. Her heart was pounding. Craig looked so cute, in his ripped jeans and rock star shirt, the flannel shirt thrown over it—like a rock star would wear. It was very 1992, but it worked for Craig. "Want to dance?" She called back.

Craig looked like he was fighting with himself. He had this look that flashed across his face, but then...something happened. Manny waited, baited breath. And...

"Uh...sure!"

She won.

A small smile flashed across her face. _Watch out, Ashley Kerwin. _She thought. Soon, Craig wouldn't even remember her name.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Emma's, the make out started as soon as Manny sat down. She wanted to make small talk, but Craig didn't. He paced the room, looking nervous. His eyes took in the pictures. "Who likes Our Lady Peace?" Craig asked, nodding at the poster.

Manny turned. She forced herself to smile, kind of nervous. This wouldn't be like the last time, sequestered in Joey's garage. It wouldn't be cramped and sore and uncomfortable. "It's...uh...it's Emma's." She told him. "She likes Our Lady Peace."

Craig eyed her. "You don't?" He looked surprised.

"I like a few songs." Manny said. "It's just not—my—thing." She shrugged, almost apologetic.

Craig looked at the temptress on Emma Nelson's bed. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have kissed her. He had a girlfriend who was in Montreal with her best friend, trusting him. He loved Ashley. Ashley and her smoky blue eyes, Ash and her comforting ways. Manny was just...

_A fling_. Craig thought about how that sounded in his head. He loved Ash and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. And...and Manny said she could keep a secret, Craig recalled. He sat down on the bed beside her. "It looks cool in here."

"Thanks, I think." Manny shrugged. She felt Craig move towards her. His face was close to hers, and that's when it happened. He pressed fingers into her shoulder, pulling her close. His lips took hers, and Manny really didn't remember or care much about anything else after.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Craig scampered off, Manny lay on the bed. She wasn't sorry about what happened. She was sorry that Emma was pissed off at her, laying on the floor instead of the comfortable bed they both shared. What was her deal, anyway? Manny punched a pillow, wanting to throw a fit like she had when she was seven.

Manny sat up and looked at the clock. Five thirty. In two hours Snake and Spike would be making breakfast. At least it was Saturday and she could sleep in if she wanted. Manny decided to go ahead and get up. She went outside and spent most of the early morning practicing new cheer moves. The exercise energized her and soon the sky went from light purple to blue. She could hear the Simpson-Nelsons as they woke, making coffee, making eggs and breakfast food. Her stomach grumbling, Manny headed inside.

"Ah, Manny. You're up early on a Saturday morning." Archie Simpson said. "Want some juice?"

"Please." At school, Manny had to call Archie Mr. Simpson. Here at Emma's she could call him Snake or Archie. "Where's Emma?" Manny asked, taking the glass of juice Snake handed her.

"She went to the library early." Snake said. "Took a bagel and said she'd be cramming for Ms. Kwan's English test. What are your plans for the day?"

Manny shrugged. "I don't know yet." Part of her was hoping that Craig might call. "I think I'll go to Paige's." She said with a nod.

Snake nodded. "Don't forget to check in with your parents." He reminded. "They said you could stay the night here, but would probably appreciate a head's up."

Home. Manny had forgotten all about home. Inwardly, she groaned. Great. Manny finished the breakfast Snake made. She washed her own dishes for him and said goodbye to baby Jack and Snake. "See you at school!" Manny called, gathering her belongings. She headed to her apartment house.

"Manuela." Her mother greeted. "How was Emma's?"

Manny forced a smile. "Fun, Mom. We went to a friend's party, came home early and then stayed up all night talking. You know, girl stuff." Manny lied.

Her mother smiled. "So you had fun, then? Did you get your assignment done?"

"Yes. Oh, Mom. My friend Paige wants me to come spend the night tonight. You know, from the cheer squad? Do you think I can?" Manny gazed at her mother, holding her breath.

Her mother frowned. "Manuela, you just spent the evening with Emma. Why not stay home with Daddy and I?"

Manny rolled her eyes. Like she wanted to spend the weekend with her parents? So not fun. "Please Mom?" Manny asked. "Paige is the captain of the cheer squad. If I stay with her, I can perfect my moves."

Her mother seemed to be thinking. "OK." She said. "But I can't give you anymore spending money. Your Daddy will kill me."

Manny flashed her mother a smile. "That's OK. Thanks Mom!" She kissed her mother on the cheek and dashed off to her room to get a change of clothes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Craig was strumming his guitar when the garage door opened. He expected it to be Ashley and turned, a smile on his face. When he saw who it was, the smile sort of slipped. A dark look flashed across his face and Craig sat the guitar down.

"Manny."

Manny gave him a half wave. "Um, hi." She said. "Mr. Jeremiah told me you were in here...so I thought...I'd come by, say hi."

"O—kay."

"So, what are you doing?" Manny stood in the midst of his getaway and Craig wasn't sure he liked it. Sure, when he was kissing Manny he liked how she felt against him. She was giving and free, but...he felt bad. Horrible. He was an awful boyfriend. What the hell was he doing with this girl?

"Playing my guitar." Craig answered cryptically. "Why are you here, Manny?" He looked over at her. "We had a, a fling. That's all it was."

"I know." Manny tried not to be hurt by his words. "I was just thinking that since Ash is still out of town we could...hang?"

Craig turned. "We can't go out in public, Manny. Someone might see, might go tell Ashley." He pointed out. "So, no. I don't think hanging out is wise."

Normally Manny would've been crushed. She gazed at him calculatingly. "We could hang in." She said. "We don't have to go out. Order a pizza, watch a movie...talk?"

Craig strummed idly on his guitar. "Look Manny." He said. "It's been fun but I don't think—I don't think—that this is a good idea. Ashley will be home tomorrow."

"So tomorrow belongs to Ashley." Manny countered. "Look, I can keep a secret Craig. I told you that at the ravine. Trust me." She sat down on the couch and smiled prettily up at him. This is what her heart wanted. She wanted Craig Manning at all cost.

Even if it meant loosing herself to have him.


End file.
